scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grayson Pfieffer
Grayson Pfieffer was a recurring character in Scream. He is portrayed by Bryce Romero. Grayson is a student who attended George Washington High School. He showed Will Belmont a GIF of Will and Emma Duval making out. Grayson likes to fool students and possibly make fun of them. Grayson is the ninth and last victim to die by The Killer in Season 1. Personality Grayson plans to fool around with other students and possibly feels mercy on them for his plans, so he is capable of some form of guilt in his own twisted way. When he believes his lust for people to be turning him to sin, he is partially right because it is this that makes him unfair towards the other people, showing Emma's sex video to Will in class just because Will wouldn't give him anything. Season 1 * Exposed (5th Episode) In Seth Branson's classroom, everyone receives a mass text message of the video of Emma Duval losing her virginity to Will Belmont. Grayson, sitting behind Will, shows him the text. Will gets up and tells him to shut up, which he does. * Revelations (10th Episode) Brooke Maddox is on her phone and Grayson, wearing a mask, sneaks up on her and scares him. When Grayson mimics her she takes his mask and leaves. Later, Grayson runs out of the swimming pool in need to use the bathroom but runs into Audrey Jensen. Audrey tells him to use the pool bathroom, instead in which, Grayson reluctantly goes. As he leaves, Grayson mutters "Whatever, bitch." When he does so however, the killer finds Grayson and kills him by slicing his neck off-screen. Sometime after, Ava is looking for Jake Fitzgerald, asking several party guests, until she reaches the bathroom and discovers Grayson's corpse with his throat slit open. She screams and all the party guest leaves. Season 2 * I Know What You Did Last Summer (1st Episode) Grayson's full name is revealed by Noah Foster. Death While at Brooke's party, Grayson scares her with the Brandon James type of mask. Brooke lets out a shriek as Grayson tears off the mask, mimicing Brooke's scream. She takes the mask away, leaving Grayson. Later, in swimming shorts, Grayson jumps out of the swimming pool and runs into Audrey. Grayson really needs to use the restroom before Audrey tells him to use the pool bathroom. "Whatever, bitch," Grayson murmurs while walking away. (Possibly what happened Off-screen): While Grayson enters the bathroom, The Killer mysteriously appears and waits. After Grayson is done using the restroom, The Killer stands in front of him and slices Grayson's throat open. He died of blood loss as his body drops to the floor. Later, a drunk Ava discovers Grayson's corpse lying on the floor, surrounded in a pool of blood with his throat slit. Afterwards, Noah Foster discovers Grayson's corpse, still lying in the same position in a pool of blood. Trivia * Grayson is similar to Haley Meyers -- both liked to play pranks. * It is confirmed that Piper Shaw murdered Grayson. Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Throat Slit Victims